elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Intimidation (Skill)
Presence • Interaction You know how to use threats (both real and implied) to get others to do what you want. COERCING Make an Intimidation check, opposed by the target’s insight or Will defense (whichever has the highest bonus). If your check succeeds, you may treat the target as friendly, but only for actions taken in your presence. That is, the target retains his normal attitude, but will talk, advise, offer limited help, or advocate on your behalf while intimidated. The target cooperates, but won’t necessarily obey your every whim or do anything that would directly endanger him. If you perform some action that makes you more imposing, you gain a circumstance bonus on your Intimidation check. If your target clearly has a superior position, you suffer a circumstance penalty. With more than one degree of failure on your check, the target may actually do the opposite of what you want! Succeed or fail, a target’s true attitude towards you generally becomes hostile after you attempt an Intimidation check, even if they go along with you for the moment. DEMORALIZING You can use Intimidation in combat as a standard action to undermine an opponent’s confidence. Make an Intimidation check as a standard action. If it succeeds, your target is impaired (a –2 circumstance penalty on checks) until the end of your next round. With four or more degrees of success, the target is disabled (a –5 penalty) until the end of your next round. INTIMIDATING MINIONS You can intimidate a whole group of minions—who can all see and hear you—with a single check. If the group has you at a disadvantage, you suffer the usual circumstance penalty on your check. Compare your check result against a single resistance check made by the GM for the entire group. Your Intimidation check must have the same effect on every member of the group (that is, you cannot demoralize some and coerce others, for example). ''Example: The Rock is facing down Packrat in one of his many bolt holes around Capital City when the big rat commands a pack of his street thieves to keep The Rock from following him. The gang of kids steps forward to get in The Rock’s way. The Rock has no interest in hurting a bunch of kids, so he bellows, “Get outta the way or I’ll knock your blocks off!” and his player decides to use The Rock’s routine Intimidation check of 18 to attempt to coerce the entire group of minions into moving out of his way. The street kids are all Thugs, so they have a resistance rank of 0 (their Insight and Will ranks are tied). Since Rocky is attempting the same effect on every member of the group, he makes a single opposed check. Unfortunately, the GM rolls a 13, which isn’t enough to beat The Rock’s 18. The street kids know The Rock won’t actually hurt them, but they dive out of the way anyway as The Rock bulls past.”'' Reference D20Hero SRD Skills article- http://www.d20herosrd.com/4-skills Category:Skills